Wiki Division of the New Pacific Order
:Wiki became defunct on May 18, 2012, and was succeeded by the with some responsibilities being absorbed by Media leadership. History The Wiki Division originally was created within the Mentor Corp with Zeta Defender and Donut leading it. The wiki division was then moved into the Diamonds section of the newly created Agency for Community Excellence. At this time it was led by KingEsus who held the rank of "Knave" and was assisted by other wiki members. KingEsus stepped aside in December 2008 and appointed Imperial Emperor as his successor. By this time however, it had been decided to reorganize ACE, thus the Special Community Service department was formed. Imperial Emperor oversaw the transition of the department which was located in Standard Moo Cows, and the ranks became more specialized. This included moving away from the general "ACE" rank once held by the majority of the authors, instead they assumed the rank of "Wiki Author", above them "Senior Wiki Author", and finally above them, "Division II Leader". Sumguy, a new recruit to the wiki team became one of the first Senior Wiki Authors. It was during SCS that a more structured way of completing tasks was developed. Eventually, Imperial Emperor decided to step down as leader and named Sumguy as his replacement. Sumguy continued to efficiently manage the division. However it was this point in time that the division experienced new lows, as the number of authors effectively declined to three. Additionally, Sumguy asked Imperial Emperor to return to his previous position, as he had taken on extra jobs requiring more and more time. Imperial Emperor accepted and continued trying to do his best. Eventually the decision to disband SCS was made and with consultation from the wiki team, the decision was made to move to the Media Corp, where they were placed under the Writing branch. During this time, Imperial Emperor appointed Brennan the new Senior Wiki Author as Sumguy had retired from wiki to focus his efforts elsewhere. Eventually Imperial Emperor found himself unable to continue to be Wiki Manager (as the position of leadership had been called) and stepped down, appointing Brennan to take his place. During this time, Sumguy returned and was made Senior Wiki Author again whilst new recruits joined, bolstering the numbers of the wiki team and taking its successes to new heights. Eventually, wiki had grown enough to move out of writing, and became the fourth branch in Media. With some shuffling in the entire Media Corps, Wiki remained fairly unscathed until November 9, 2009 when Hawk 11 appointed Brennan as Coordinator. This left the seat of Wiki Manager open once again. Brennan quickly appointed Imperial Emperor to the rank of Wiki Manager for his prior and continuous work for the Wiki. Imperial Emperor continued his work as best he could, but ultimately decided to step down from the position on 2 February 2010, and Deatvert was appointed as Wiki Manager in his place. After some time, Deatvert decided to step down as Wiki Manager due to a change in circumstances, and Brennan asked Imperial Emperor to return which he did. After several months, work within the Division picked up again as new members joined, among them Melisande and Caius, whilst sadly former Senior Wiki Author BloodDoll was lost. On 23 July though, Media underwent a major shake up with the introduction of new ranks. For wiki, the position of Senior Author was made an honourary one for those who showed excellent work, whilst the new Second-In-Command rank was retitled "Wiki Assistant". On September 30, 2010, Imperial Emperor resigned as Wiki Manager and appointed former Wiki Assistant Melisande as his successor. Over the next couple months the Division became tightly-knit the core consisting of 5 members, Melisande, Caius Alexandrian, Rogal Dorn, Dan100 and Justin Vuong. Together they completed many herculean tasks such as the Awards and Medals of the New Pacific Order page and many, many more assignments. June 2011 saw the first major division shake-up since Imperial Emperor departed September 2010 when much to everyone in the department's delight, he re-joined the Division once again while Justin Vuong departed shortly thereafter. In the fall of 2011, the Media Corps reorganized its structure by removing individual division heads as well as their assistants. Now the Coordinators collectively run all the media departments together with the Chief of Media, Lord of Darkness, overseeing it all. Wiki Ranks Senior Wiki Authors are highly-experienced Wiki Authors. They are recognized by Media Leadership for their vast wiki experience, hard work, and dedication to continually creating and improving articles related to the New Pacific Order. Wiki Author is the entry-level position for the Wiki Division. They are primarily tasked with working on any current projects assigned to the Division by the Media Corps leadership. They also work to keep existing NPO related articles up to date, whether it be ranging from Award/Promotion announcements to current events and everything in between. Lastly they create articles for anyone who requests one via NPO's Wikimania. Current Wiki Division Roster *'Chief of Media:' Lord of Darkness has made edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. *'Coordinator:' Melisande has made edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. *'Coordinator:' Caius Alexandrian1 has made edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. *'Senior Wiki Author:' Dan100 has made edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. *'Senior Wiki Author:' Bobogoobo has made edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. *'Wiki Author:' Gumpper has made edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. *'Wiki Author:' Volaris has made edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. *'Wiki Author:' JohnGato has made edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. *'Wiki Author:' Theophilos has made edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. *'Wiki Author:' Nerau has made edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. *'Wiki Author:' Onejob has made edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. Former Wiki Authors Category:Media Corps of the New Pacific Order Category:Wiki Division of the New Pacific Order